vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Octagonapus
Origin: DominicFear Skin Contributor: '''TheGreatJug '''DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLAAAHHHHH Description: Doctor Octagonapus is recurring character in the popular YouTube series The Lazer Collection, often appearing out of nowhere, announcing his name, and blasting anyone in his sight with a giant lazer. He is a parody of the Spiderman 2 villain Doctor Octopus. The character has become very well known throughout YouTube with many other people creating videos about him. Abilities: Rage Ability: Lazer *Doctor Octagonapus fires a powerful, blue lazer beam in front of himself that can pierce walls. First indicated with a long, red lazer right where the beam will hit, giving players chance to move out of the way. This beam can pierce through walls. Unlike Mario, Doctor Octagonapus becomes frozen in place as soon as he uses his ability, meaning you cannot reconsider your firing direction. *At 200% rage, everyone on the map will be unable to attack and they will be moving at an extremely slow rate, decreasing their chances of dodging the lazer if Doctor Octagonapus is aiming at them. His 200% rage does not work during Last Man Standing. Passive: Enhanced Rage *Doctor Octagonapus gains Rage when he takes and deals damage. Tips Playing as Doctor Octagonapus *Players don't often suspect you to fire a lazer through a wall. Try and line yourself up to take out a large camp of players out at once when using it. *Fighting large groups of players at once can pay off, if you manage to take out multiple players, you'll notice a massive boost in your Rage. *Sentry Nests are a great target for your lazer. They can't dodge whatsoever. *In heavily guarded zones, such as the pipes in Watchtower, you can easily kill a large group of enemies around the area. *Hitting a Uber charged Person will still gain you rage. Landing four hits can get you about 80-100 rage. *Use Vampires to your advantage. Doctor Octagonapus gains rage for whomever he kills, living or not. Therefore, try to line up all the vampires behind you, turn around quickly and lazer rage them for near instantaneous 200% rage gain, or simply kill each and every one for rage. *Your rage cannot kill through uber, but your rage temporarily disables a medic's passive uber. Rush a medic pair into using an uber, then rage them once it's over. *Chrono unusual is your best friend for this boss, as you have one of the most powerfulest range attacks it makes enemies easy targets when they move much slower at far ranges. *If you know for sure there's a Spy very close to your back, surprise him with a rage. The Spy won't react in time and walk right into your toxic self. *Unlike other bosses, players who use the Stasis Powerup can actually be benefical to you. Use the player as a punching bage to charge up rage with your passive. Ubercharged players still give you rage when you attack them. Tips Playing Against Doctor Octagonapus *Make sure you don't let your guard down, keep an eye out for red lazers and move out of the way fast. *Try not to bunch up in large groups. His 200% rage will slow everyone drastically on the map and the lazer indicator will disappear which just makes a group of players easy picking. *Always stay near from a drop off of some kind. A 200% rage cannot stop gravity from saving you. *Beware when going for backstabs. Doctor Octagonapus is "Toxic" when he is raging and 1 second after the rage. Direct contact will result in your immediate death. *As a medic, always try to save your ubers for his rage; they can save both you and your partner since he disables passive uber during his rage. *If your are going to be hit by his 200% rage, take one for the team and suicide to deny him any rage build to give the rest of your team a chance. Category:Bosses